


在gay吧遇到情侣吵架一定要马上躲远点

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU OOC慎入cp：李敏亨x李东赫  罗渽民x李帝努李东赫难以置信的看着手臂内侧浮起的字眼，感叹他和他的灵魂伴侣以后的婚姻生活应该不会多愉快，但他婚前的性生活一定很愉快。李马克在今天潜伏出动前躺在在浴缸里，再次看了眼身上那个印记，就算今天出意外殉职也遇不到命中注定的那个人也无所谓了，应该是一场悲剧，他想着。罗渽民被调入重案搜查组后的第一天发现，他的同桌，比他早进来三小时的前辈，可能是个哑巴。李帝努在调入重案搜查组后的第一天死死地闭紧自己的嘴巴，发誓自己绝对不会和比他晚进来三小时的后辈和新同桌说半个字。设定：灵魂伴侣的灵魂印记会在某一天出现在身上，没有任何痛感甚至没有任何知觉，每个人浮现的时间不一定相同，颜色为浅灰色，遇到灵魂伴侣说出那句话后会产生变化，带来像轻微火烧的灼痛感，颜色变红，也有部分特殊色，比较少见。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | HaechanMark Lee (NCT), Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, NCT Dream Ensemble & Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

01

“首先，当你的灵魂印记浮现在身上的时候，是没有任何感觉的，而且每个人都不是在固定的位置，只有灵魂伴侣才会在相同的位置上出现。”

李帝努像看个白痴一样皱着眉对着眼前的李东赫没有好脸色。

要不是妈妈说好同学间要互相帮助，一起好好学习，李帝努才不想搭理李东赫。

“你不是要抄我数学作业？抄完了吗？”

“还没有，你那么急干嘛啊！”

仿佛是不满自己的发言被突然打乱，李东赫没好气的回了一句话，想想又觉得不对，不能得罪李帝努。

“你的语文作业等下也借我看一下。”

李东赫他们班上的女同学轮流传递的神秘书籍现在总算传到了他的手里，他正抓紧时间吸收这些原本在初高中，甚至成年之后的时候才会知道的知识，是的，李东赫认为这是很重要的知识，明显比幼稚小学生李帝努的语英数作业们更重要。

怪不得班上的女同学总是比男孩子们早熟，显得高深莫测的样子，原来她们已经早一步知道了命运所决定的事实。

明显比别人晚熟的李东赫苦恼着，看着书籍上解释灵魂伴侣和灵魂印记的关系，他百思不得其解。灵魂印记是什么样的东西呢，应该是什么样？

“灵魂印记是什么呀？”

“你没有吗？”

李东赫瞪大眼睛看着李帝努，幼稚小学生李帝努居然已经早他一步，气得李东赫开始扒李帝努裤子，扯着他衣服想要看看他身上的印记是什么样子。

李帝努在清白不保前，老老实实坦诚地给他看了身上那印记。

像是一串艺术纹身一样，浅灰色，在李帝努左侧腰间，白皙的皮肤上像是被恶作剧一样写着：您好哦~新同桌哦~

“咦？你现在的同桌不是我吗？难道你的灵魂伴侣就是我！？”

李东赫露出难以置信的样子，又仿佛立刻就能让自己陷入爱情般眨巴着小鹿眼等待李帝努的回答。

李帝努把写好的语文作业往他脸上扔。

“去你的！你不知道出现了真正的灵魂伴侣的时候会变色吗？”

李东赫当然不知道出现了真正的灵魂伴侣的时候会变色，他像一张白纸一样，连被笔划过的痕迹都没有，他一时间都没反应过来要问李帝努为什么都提前知道了灵魂印记真正的意思。

他仔细看了看李帝努腰上的印记，和李帝努说着：“这个人讲话轻飘飘的哦，还~耶！”

从那天起，李帝努至今不知道这个轻飘飘的人是谁。

他小学初中高中甚至在进入警校，和李东赫冤家般的一起长大，前前后后换了不知道多少个同桌。

都没遇到那个和他说出这句话，带来灼痛感让他的印记变色的人。

李东赫伴随着宿醉醒来，一丝不挂地站在衣帽间的试衣镜面前。

再次将自己看了个遍，原本少年的身躯随着岁月，一天天的生长为成年男人，而从光洁瘦弱娇小的模样，成长得更具诱惑了起来，腰臀腿都堪称完美。

这完美的躯体间还是如同白纸一般，没有任何一个地方，有着类似灵魂印记的痕迹。

而当李东赫刷牙时，难以置信的看着手臂内侧开始浮起的字眼。

妈的，才出现啊！

李东赫看着浮现在他身体上那浅灰色的字样：你居然背着我和别的男人搞在一起！

他感叹他和他的灵魂伴侣以后的婚姻生活应该不会多愉快，但他婚前的性生活一定混乱并且愉快？

而今天，是他去重案搜查组报道的第一天。

tbc


	2. 02 看起来呆呆的，撩起男人来倒是挺有本事的

02 看起来呆呆的，撩起男人来倒是挺有本事的

时间先后退一下，到李敏亨十四岁，他当时在加拿大，上着学。

他正在和别人交谈着，孩子们讨论着上周刚出的游戏，李敏亨的游戏玩得并不好，但在聊天方面他是个很好的倾听者和反应制造者，他们突然惊呼着让李敏亨注意他的手臂内侧。

他抬起来一看。

一串字正缓慢地从他身体内，在他的皮肤上浮现，如果不是特别留意，可能都会错过它正在出现的时刻。

并不是稳定的出现，甚至像是上天和他在开玩笑一样，调皮得很，出现了又淡淡的隐了下去，过了一小会儿才稳定了下来，仿佛确认了，那就是它该存在的样子。

李敏亨和他的朋友们死死盯着手臂内侧的皮肤，然后他发现，他的学校基本上没几个人能完全看懂他手上浮现的灵魂印记，更别提说出来了。

班上的孩子短暂地讨论了，那个看上去数学很好，其实数学也不咋地的Mark Lee也开始有灵魂印记了，但没有人看得懂那个灵魂印记是什么。

Mark Lee不想和他们解释太多，毕竟有些询问他韩国名字：敏亨，但真的要让他们把敏亨两个字标准的读出来能把他们的舌头难死。

直到李敏亨回到家里，让妈妈看了一眼那灵魂印记。

那句话是：老公！你再不来我和你就完了！

当他的母亲念出来的时候，李敏亨甚至还没反应过来，他的父母什么时候在他不知情的情况下出现了感情问题，他抬头看了看家里四周的环境，父亲还在上班中，并没有提早回到家。

回想了一下母亲刚才的语气，像是在阅读一样念出这句话，他才明白，他母亲说得那句话，是他身上灵魂印记的意思。

李敏亨甚至在母亲的帮助下，花了一段时间适应了一下阅读韩语的感觉，才能理解上面印记的含义。

那句话像个警告，又像是即将失去伴侣的爱意，恋人垂死挣扎间说出的话语。

怎么会有人对灵魂伴侣说这种话？

疑问随着岁月像叶子不断生长也不断慢慢枯黄掉落，有些疑问，可以通过很多外在方式进行了解，但有些疑问，并不是能伴随着时间的流逝，就能得到解答。

跳到今天来看看。

首尔特别市

李东赫赶着上班的路上，反复翻起自己的袖子查看着上面的印记。

动作之大，引得路人纷纷侧目，毕竟在这个社会有灵魂印记并不是什么稀奇的事情，就连刚出生的婴儿都可能带着那一串艺术纹身诞生在这世上。

实在不是他没见过世面，而是他活了这么多年来，这该死的灵魂印记才慢悠悠地出现在他身上。

由于灵魂印记，早早找到自己的另外一半的人，把各种节假日都弄得交通堵塞，餐厅预约爆满，电影院门票售空，找不到半间能住的酒店是他们这些人最爱干的事情。

李东赫确认了几次印记没有消失，突然出现的印记，对他来说仿佛就像随时会消失的礼物一般。

为什么出现得这么晚，他的灵魂伴侣该不会是个现在才觉醒有爱欲的书呆子吧。

李东赫摇摇脑袋，不会的，自己这么辣，上天不会这么无情派个呆子给他的。

李东赫在报道后走进重案搜查组的办公室内，无视了李帝努和坐在他边上的那个陌生帅哥微妙尴尬的氛围，看到李帝努的第一刻他不禁感叹这是命运，再次重逢遇故友，和李帝努真的是分也分不开的孽缘。

他带着他自己身上的好消息，想要和李帝努分享这一份喜事，来自他身上迟来的灵魂印记，正当他解开袖子上的袖扣准备把袖子往上掀时，李帝努按住了他的手，对他挤眉弄眼，地拉走了李东赫。

“我遇到了我的灵魂伴侣，他对我说那一句话，那一句像是玩笑一样的话：您好哦~新同桌哦~我的脑子都木了，在他进来看着我的那瞬间，我就感受到了命中注定，从他说出那句话后，我的腰部那个从来没有反应过，如死了一般的印记居然开始发出像被火灼烧着的感觉，我吓得连话都不敢说出来了。”

李东赫保证，这是李帝努第一次在他面前说过最多的话，但他马上发现一个问题。

艹！又被李帝努抢先一步！

李东赫恶狠狠地看着眼前陷入困惑中，不停说着话的李帝努，他用力吸了吸手中的咖啡，昨晚在扫黄组为李东赫庆祝调到重案搜查组的欢送会喝了不少酒，宿醉还困扰着他，他需要强度的咖啡因，为他提神醒脑。

“他长得很好看，帅，性格也很好，但长得像块人人都想去尝一口的蛋糕，你懂吗？你看了他的眼神吗？我不知道要和他说什么，要是我和他说的话并不是他身上的灵魂印记怎么办？”

“妈的，你对他开口说得第一句话都有可能会是他的灵魂印记好吗？”

“那我该和他说什么呢？应该说，那句话到底是什么呢？”

李东赫用力翻了个白眼，正想骂道你吃饭还要我帮你消化吗？

李帝努又自顾自的开口说道：“你知道吗？他长得不真实，他像个娃娃一样，那种关节一节一节，还能把眼球摘下来化妆的娃娃。”

“那叫球型关节人形。”

“哦，我就不懂这些女孩子的玩意。”

之所以他们敢在报道第一天就这么猖狂跑出来喝咖啡的原因，是因为他们在报道之前就得知了他们这个组，也叫特别重案搜查组。

一开始李东赫以为是因为他们在首尔特别市的关系。

在调派通知下来的第二天发现，是真的很特别，他们的头是一个外国人，甚至还没回国，应该说，他们不知道他的下落在哪里？

像是玩笑一样，他在暗，而其他组员他们在明，大多数是等着他们的头，下达指令。

甚至调派通知下来后，用了整整一个月多的时间，才确定要把他们几个聚集在一起。

一开始还没正式调组过去的很多时候，是一封群发邮件，或是一个短信，甚至是寄到警局的一封信，里面有时是usb，有时是餐巾纸上的一句话，上面还带着不知道是血迹，还是什么酱料残留下的痕迹。

“我们要回去给你的灵魂伴侣带点什么喝的吗？”

“我刚才发了信息给他了，他说他要8shot的美式。”

是怎么在完全没有交谈的情况下，得到了陌生帅哥的联系方式？李东赫瞪大了双眼，眼前的李帝努在他面前发出白光，像个神。

tbc


	3. 03 好孩子不能随便吃别人给的糖果哦

03 好孩子不能随便吃别人给的糖果哦

如果说想要知道如何在完全没有交谈的情况下得知陌生帅哥的联系方式。

这种男上加男，迎男而上的恋爱秘籍就要回到今天早上八点半，从李帝努踏进那个空无一人的办公室开始说起了，或者让我们干脆在跳得更早之前，来看看到底错过了什么有趣的事情。

李帝努从小就是乖孩子，除了不爱睡觉这点之外，他把好孩子应该躺在床上睡觉的大部分时间都拿来玩游戏了。

而这个习惯，伴随着他一直到成年，他的平均睡眠时间少得让人怀疑他是否在哪天会猝死。

这明明不是好孩子该有的不良习惯，却在某个凌晨，使他们这个一直不确定的特别搜查组，得到了进一步的肯定。

在一个月前的某个休假日凌晨。

有个陌生网络号码给李帝努发送了两条消息。

是一个定位，和几串字母和数字拼凑的乱码，要是换做其他人可能会当做这是一个玩笑无视了这两条信息。

但李帝努不会，他的性格十分无趣，无趣地让身边了解他的人都尽可能不和他开玩笑，也不想和他开什么玩笑，他是那种就算给他无尽的寿命，让他每天重复做几样的事情，只能玩单机游戏，他也能玩到地球毁灭的那种人。

当然，李帝努并不能拥有无尽的寿命。

他很快在排除了短信诈骗的可能后，看着那几串乱码一样的字符开始解密，从收到短信到解密成功花了他一个半小时的时间。

李帝努在解密中的每个瞬间都在质问着自己，这说不定只是个恶作剧短信，自己不需要这么执着。

可能是刚才的游戏让他赢得并没有特别大的满足感，也可能是他的潜意识想让自己的无趣生活变得稍微有趣一点。

对方是个有礼貌的人，李帝努猜测着他们这个组长，应该无论是多慌乱的场合下都冷静自律的性格，破译出来的句子后面还加了谢谢。

定位离自己当前的位置有点远，李帝努在凌晨悄悄地出门，他并没有和父母住，在离警局不远的地方，他有个独立公寓。

伴随着安静的街道，李帝努开始审视从小到大生活着的这个城市，他的风衣底下就是睡衣，去完那个场所按照提示拿出那个未知的东西后，他可能会在他熟悉的某个餐厅，久违地吃一份暖呼呼的早餐。

按照那上面的内容，从地下街内的临时储物柜里输入了他破译出的密码，在成功开启柜门后，李帝努脸上露出平时游戏胜利后的笑容，像个萨摩耶一样可爱，取出那包像儿童零食一样的小熊软糖，包装上面印刷的熊幼稚得很，天真而又无害。

这只是个让他在凌晨出门的玩笑吗？而手上这包小熊软糖这是给他早餐过后的鼓励零食？李帝努脑子里面突然蹦出这个想法。

但在几天后，李帝努查看了毒品调查科的检验分析组提交过来的资料就不这么想了。

从让他去取的小熊软糖里面的检验分析出来的资料显示，的确不是全是软糖该有的成分物质。

里面有些特定成分，浓度高到可以让一个思维正常的成年人在大街上开始拉着路人跳舞，或者像只疯狗一样突然开始咬人。

幸好那天乖孩子李帝努把软糖只吃了早餐便回家，把软糖完好地扔进在生鲜密封袋里，准备等着上班带到局里检验后，便接着玩游戏了。

之后调组通知就这么下来了，似乎变得有趣了起来，但不在于他，而是在这整个行动小组，

让时间回到今天早上八点半，李帝努一踏进办公室的时候就发现，估计最早来的人就是他了。

办公室安静得吓人，在罗渽民到来前这三个小时的时间内，李帝努做了很多事情。

询问了前台今天是否有收到署名给他的信封，整理了案件现有的资料，过去一个多月向他传递来，一堆碎片式的线索们都在指向一个黑暗的领域。

而这些杂乱的线索需要一个耐心并且不分日夜的整理人，李帝努便是能充当好这个角色，该出现在这个空办公室的人之一。

当时的李帝努并不知道下一个出现在办公室的人是罗渽民。

他们之间收到的调组通知只有各组的组长才会提前知晓，当通知内容也只是让他们组的某个人在特定日期放下原本的工作，开始成为这个组的成员，通知下来的时间并不一定，人数并不多，虽然对接下来会来的是哪些人，李帝努充满好奇。

最近他们那个下落不明的头传递来的信息越来越少了，同时也代表着他身处的环境可能越来越恶劣，难以告知他们更多信息。

但万幸的是他每次寄回的东西在全局相互协助努力之下，整理出来的资料已经越来越清晰。

上头非常重视这个行动，他们这个头还是挺有本事的，哦，这是他调组的第一天，应该尊称为组长了。

而过了三小时后，李帝努开始有些犯困，除他之外的两个组员是这么没有时间观念的人吗？

当罗渽民走进来时，他正看到李帝努一只手撑着下巴，眼睛失焦了一样地望着前方的电脑发呆。

在这平常不过的办公室内，坐在那儿发呆的李帝努显得无比突兀，像是一个古希腊时期的精美雕塑被陈列在这之中。

罗渽民站在原地看了一会儿，懊恼了一下自己应该再早点来，但也不算来得太晚。

过于安静地办公室里面现在就只有李帝努一个人。

于是罗渽民鼓起了勇气，向李帝努走了过来，他走路的声音被他不断放轻，犹如他平时在拆弹爆破现场一般小心翼翼，深怕惊扰那尊雕塑。

他走到李帝努旁边的位置，轻轻地拉开他旁边座位上的椅子坐了下去。

罗渽民在内心安抚了自己要自然些，双手撑着脸等着这个雕塑被旁边拉动椅子有人坐了过来的声音中回魂过来，然后罗渽民用自己惯有的撒娇语气，对他说了第一句话：“您好哦~新同桌哦~”

李帝努从他开口说出这句话之后像一台运行超载的机器一样死机了一下，快速地扭头看了他一眼，又马上把眼神错开不愿意再看他。

罗渽民委屈巴巴地趴在旁边的桌子上看他，他好像被他的新同桌讨厌了，所以正在假装无害的小动物进行示好。

李帝努在他衣服下那腰间的灵魂印记灼伤一般的微疼感消失了以后，过了一会儿他才让自己缓和下来，然后火速抽出一张纸开始在上面写字。

第一件事就是把自己的联系方式写在这张纸上，只是脸上的表情有够冷漠，一副有什么事情我们漂流瓶联系吧的样子。

罗渽民从他手中接过笔，两个人像两个幼稚初中生一样传纸条，然后从纸条到变成手机短信，李帝努都没有开口和他说过一句话。

在李东赫出现后的第一瞬间，李帝努像得到救援一般马上拉着他出去。

就那么讨厌我吗？可是我还有点喜欢上他了耶！

罗渽民看着李帝努拉着人如同逃命一样的背影心想着。

tbc


	4. 你的同事NA JAMJAM对你发出了会餐邀请

04 你的同事NA JAMJAM对你发出了会餐邀请。

在李东赫和李帝努喝着咖啡，手上拎着罗渽民的8shot美式回去前，罗渽民给李帝努发来了一条中午一起吃饭的消息。

于是李帝努不顾李东赫嘴上说着我一个人挺好的，真的，求你让我一个人吃饭吧的强烈要求，拉着他一块赶往罗渽民发送定位过来的那间餐厅。

由于调组后都是穿得便服，他们在餐馆的角落像是几个讨论着休假要去哪里玩的普通大学生一样。

在上菜前，三个人的手机都震了一下。

一点开是他们组长又利用网络号码群发来的消息，李帝努拿走菜单边上的笔，开始用餐巾纸准备解密，内心希望在上菜前能成功解出来，最近他频繁地解密，因为这位组长大人对于解密这种复杂内容的速度快了很多。

结果罗渽民看了几眼，稍微想了一下就对他们说了内容。

李东赫看着李帝努脸上露出哎哟，你男人好像蛮厉害的眼神。

迎来了李帝努的怒视，罗渽民怂着肩扭扭捏捏地在位置上撕纸巾，心想着：露了一手，结果人家还是不喜欢自己呜呜呜~

他们需要在两天后去一家酒吧，具体的行动是要贴近一个人，取得一样东西，那个人的代号是M。

罗渽民那双眼睛并不是传统意义上的桃花眼，可他满含柔情蜜意的眼神实在太多太多，李帝努怀疑罗渽民就算对着烤大肠猪五花也是这副像遇到在佛前求了五百年，命中注定我爱你，锁定你的神情。

这个想法在中午一起吃饭时得到了证实。

哼！轻浮！

李帝努瞪着眼睛看向说着我们扮成情侣一起去比较合适的罗渽民，即使嘴上没能说什么，也仿佛能从他的眼神中读到他对罗渽民的安排有多诧异。

罗渽民带着有些抱歉的安抚语气和李东赫说着，毕竟李帝努说话方面不太方便，有个在旁边照应着能帮他挡下一些不必要的麻烦。

李东赫冷哼一声，心想只要你不在他边上，他说话不知道多方便，被李帝努在桌子下不动声色地踢了一脚，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，在罗渽民的疑问声中，李东赫强忍着说没事。

李帝努吃东西的习惯很斯文，拿苏子叶包了一片肉，慢条斯理吃着，虽然长得是犬科动物，但也是一副长期家养的乖巧模样。

相反长着球型关节人形的罗渽民吃相像个狼崽子一样。

“所以说我们怎么去比较好？”

李东赫嘴巴里面塞着肉，还在烤盘上翻着看哪块肉熟了没，含糊不清地说着：没关系，我以前在扫黄组经常帮警花姐姐们装小姐抓嫖客。

穿女装那种哦~ 李帝努听后恶寒得抖了两抖。

“哦，那是个gay吧。”

罗渽民把手机上搜索到酒吧信息递到李东赫面前。

李东赫接过手机看了看，努力咽下嘴巴里的食物。

然后李东赫抬头对他俩说：“我突然觉得我不行。”

结果当李东赫在酒吧看到李敏亨的第一眼，确切说他当时并不知道那就是李敏亨。

应该称呼他为那个穿着带花的黑衬衫，身子消瘦精炼，身高比例完美得像个模特儿，腿长到不行，脸长得又甜又软却带着几分狠意的帅男人。

干净漂亮可爱这些词很少用于形容一个男人。

但李敏亨长得面嫩又干净，眼底里面表现着仿佛没被世俗破坏过的清纯，最可怕的是这样的脸伴随着的高大挺拔的身材带着浓浓的性诱惑力。

一般这种帅气的男人都有着和身体比例不符的巨大下体。

李东赫睡过的男人等于零，但他一个直觉就是，他愿意以身试险来看看这个帅气男人到底有多能干。

简单来说就是：他想和他睡觉。

李马克那天出现在他眼前的感觉，要用什么话形容，大概就是他读了那么多年书都没办法找到一句能完整，完美表达他被他迷住那瞬间的感觉。

他大脑开始运行过载，内心突然开始兴奋了起来，狂喜着遇到了这样一个在他短暂gay吧一日游中的“天菜”。

感受到有人注视他的李马克仿佛猎鹰一般看过来，李东赫马上低头像个十二岁的小女孩一样手足无措地在吧台摸索着眼前的酒杯。

但又马上抬头看了过去，似乎不愿错过他的眼神一样。李东赫脸颊发热，纯情漫画的主角般望向李马克。

这并不异常。

在这种场景下，李马克看了他笑了一下，惹得李东赫原地轻轻跺脚，娇得像个骚零一般。

远处装成情侣的罗渽民和李帝努看了他一样，回想了一下两天前说着他可能不行的李东赫，两个对视了一下，倒是很默契地对着李东赫的方向一起翻了个白眼。

但今晚又骚又娇的李东赫看着他的天菜正打着招呼走向他今晚的目标时，他就笑不出来了。

what？

李帝努就算离得他再远也能看出发小现在的心情。

粗心大意的小子从小到大都没变，小时候作业基本靠抄，考试只愿意背考试范围内的内容。

长大后估计看行动资料的也只是看最重要的几页，记住关键人物，完全不顾再多翻几页从头到尾翻下去就能发现在人物关系内的Mark Lee，是今晚他们要闯这个场子的就是他的地盘之一。

资料是李帝努整理的，他最清楚不过，知道李东赫现在发骚看着的那个人有多危险。

Mark Lee 韩国青帮分支在加拿大像黑豹的影子一样的人物，三年前加入的，不知道怎么得到了那边大佬的信任，一年半的时间便成为整个食物链里面的高层之一。

半年前，因为想要垄断整个江南的毒品供销链，那边的势力慢慢回国，几个警局私下监控的信息资料里便能查到Mark Lee 也一起被带回来做事的记录。

一回国就开始烧钱开夜店，抢资源抢地盘，人人都称一句马克哥，好不威风。

当李东赫被压倒在李马克身下吻的情迷意乱难分难舍之时，接近缺氧地看着李敏亨挺起身子开始脱自己身上的衣服，李东赫喘着粗气眼眶滋润，嘴唇也微微红肿地看着李敏亨裸露的上身。

“哇，你身上有条龙耶。”

嗯，身上有条龙那位现在正单手解着皮带准备干他。

李东赫在被李敏亨进入前，抬头看向他将李东赫的双手桎梏在头上的李敏亨，他们两人的手臂内侧的灵魂印记已经变红，这时李东赫突然想起还没问他这个灵魂伴侣叫什么名字。

李敏亨笑了一下，说了他的名字，Mark Lee

李东赫这时不合时宜在心里回想起两天前他们聚餐时罗渽民说出的那条信息内容：具体的行动是要贴近一个人，取得一样东西，那个人的代号是M。

李帝努整理的资料真的和老太太的裹脚布一样又臭又长！

李东赫在心里暗骂到，当然他很快就被快感剥离了自己的意志。

当然，谁会想在这种时刻浪费时间来骂李帝努了？

tbc


	5. 你们是来上班还是来谈恋爱的？

05你们是来上班还是来谈恋爱的？

如果稍微花些时间仔细观察李东赫和李敏亨，会发现他们其实是同一类人。

就算是不同国家出生，拥有这不同的人生经历，但有些人就是这样，从眼神就能直接感受到。

他们是一类人。

他们俩看似无意的眼底总是透着一丝倔强和狠劲，像快熄灭的炭火中尚存着还未湮灭的火星子，燃烧着的点点火光，就算是再弱再小，也在散发出光芒。

这样的两个人会在这种那么喧闹的场合，只一眼就被对方互相吸引，是一件很自然的事情。

李敏亨只看了他一眼就笑了，不只是因为李东赫当时像被他迷住了，惊慌失措的神情和动作，怪得很可爱的原因。

在看到他第一眼的同时，他内心原本像土地干裂一样的角落，像被雨水灌溉，有个种子正在生根发芽。

他甚至饶有兴味回看着李东赫，开始期待如果他再停留多一会儿，或者鼓起勇气走向他，和他之间会发生什么样的事情。

可他当天有更重要的事情。

眼前的人正向他走近，李敏亨对他打了个招呼。

那个人带了一些新奇有趣的玩具，正说着待会儿去个地方和他分享一下。

等他有闲暇再找找那个人的身影吧，李敏亨心想着，抬头却发现原本在吧台逗留着的那个人身影消失了。

手下的人凑到耳边对他说来了两个条子，李敏亨皱了下眉头有些不悦。

那就送他们一点礼物吧，李敏亨对手下的人轻轻说道。

李帝努和罗渽民出来的时候觉得四周安静的吓人，从喧闹的酒吧里面切换到现实的场景中，让他们的耳膜得到极大的休息，由于对比实在太过分明。

李帝努跟着罗渽民到他停车处附近的时候，他还没反应过来，刚从密闭拥挤的空间切换到现在的环境，这种安静得让他发慌的感觉，他一时分辨不出来到底是来自哪里有问题。

他稍微喝了一些酒，并不是会让他醉的程度，罗渽民这个看起来像花花公子，片叶不沾身一样的人物，在喝了一杯看似像果汁一样的调味鸡尾酒之后，开始和他撒娇。

一口一个娜娜，这种像小孩一样的自称，让李帝努有些意外。

李帝努不给他好脸色，不和他说话，面对他的撒娇甚至不理他，让罗渽民有点失落。

周围的人看了过来，罗渽民长得招人得很，来了一个陌生人对他起哄着他不理你，你不如跟我走吧。

“不要，我就要和他在一起。”罗渽民吼了一声，因为醉意显得奶里奶气的。

罗渽民还傻乎乎的讨好着对他笑了一下，带着了些酒意让他的脸颊微微泛红，眼眶湿润了起来，倒有点媚眼如丝的风情。

而李帝努的脸更臭了，来的人还以为是小两口闹矛盾，看着李帝努的体格就像练过的，也不敢再进一步招惹。

来人调笑感叹着美人所嫁非人被李帝努赏了个眼刀后，便悻悻地离开了。

罗渽民听了之后就有点不大高兴了，但他不太高兴的方式，显然是有些异常的。

他拉着李帝努的手晃悠，把他的手当成玩具一样，时不时十指紧扣，拇指在他掌心戳戳摸摸，笑眯眯的看着他的表情。

他借着酒意拉过李帝努到他怀里，絮絮叨叨着不知道说什么。

周围的环境嘈杂得很，李帝努凑近了也不知道他说什么。

罗渽民不是看他说话不方便来照顾他的吗？怎么现在帮他挡着狂蜂浪蝶的角色反而变成李帝努自己了？

李帝努也长得招人，体格好，雕塑五官就不说了，眼睛底下还长了颗不明显的泪痣，看一眼就让人难忘记。

就算是站在那儿，身边有个人在边上也挡不住人跃跃欲试的挑战心。

如果能被这两个极品一起分享那再好不过了。

是的，就是这样，字面上的意思。

但这一晚上一进来就两个人都一直油盐不进的，很快便会被别人怀疑他们的来意。

李帝努和李东赫发了条场子太吵了，出去先透口气，让他注意安全的消息，便拉着罗渽民往外走了。

李帝努边上有个醉酒的罗渽民，他不好发作更别提悄悄执行什么行动，想先把他放到车里散散酒意。

李东赫哪里有确认手机短信的闲情，看着李敏亨跟着目标打了招呼，正准备在往他不知道的方向走，他连李帝努正拉着罗渽民往外走都没注意到。

李东赫从吧台离开，借着嘈杂的人群，默默跟着李敏亨那些人身影走去。

行动第一条，不准擅作主张。

对他们这些散漫的家伙来说，无效。

罗渽民走出外面被凉风吹两下，酒意就渐渐消散了，骂了自己一句不分轻重，便想和李帝努又回去。

李帝努摆摆手，罗渽民的车内还有他事先买的解酒药，想让罗渽民和他一起去车里喝完了再上去。

他们来得早，夜还长着，这本来就不是什么心急就能做好的事情。

李东赫还在里头，组长之后的消息说过还有两个线人和卧底在酒吧里面照应，李帝努想着就离开这么一小会儿，也没有什么在这一会儿的时间内就会出什么事情，也稍微放下了警惕。

也是，本来就应该装成来玩的，他时不时神经紧绷着让人看得也怪，想到这里，一时间也觉得自己没做成什么好事，还把今晚假装成自己恋人的罗渽民往外推着走的感觉，不好意思地对罗渽民笑了一下。

看着今晚冷冷淡淡的李帝努居然对他笑了一下，罗渽民也笑了。

两个人在车内，接了一个绵长的吻。

起初是李帝努看着喝完解酒药有点腻，可怜地发出像小动物呜咽声的罗渽民有点可爱。

他侧着身子凑近了看罗渽民皱皱巴巴的脸，看完了，李帝努便想把身子直回去。

罗渽民的手摸上他的后颈，若有似无的揉捏着，慢慢两个人的眼神就有些暧昧了。

两人就在这么密闭的空间里面，互相盯着对方看了一会儿，罗渽民的头微微侧歪, 目光从眼眸里投下来, 落在李帝努的嘴唇上。

李帝努没有拒绝他，看着他的眼神也乖巧得很，于是罗渽民吻了上去。

这样轻轻的双唇接触，都让李帝努有种心脏满涨即将爆炸的感觉。

从轻吻到唇齿交融不过一瞬，吻得犹如恋爱已久的情人一般，谁能猜到李帝努到现在都没和罗渽民开口说过一句话呢？

再次分离的时候津液带出的丝线显得无比暧昧。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”

李帝努以为他在这种情况下要说什么心脏燃烧之类的土味情话，当他稍微仔细听了一下便发现，车内的确是有一个奇怪的声音，一直轻轻地响着。

罗渽民推搡着让他快点下车，正在两人急忙跑离车有不短距离的时候，爆炸声在他们身后响起，由于爆炸带来的热浪和碎片向他们袭来。

从车辆爆炸现场到医院，李帝努不知道自己是怎么冷静下来的。

李帝努好看的脸上，现在带着擦伤的痕迹，身上也脏兮兮的，像被丢弃的流浪大型犬一样，在医院急诊科等着治疗。

他还好，身上只是一些擦伤和跌落在地时的软组织挫伤，摔倒前在他身后的罗渽民还不忘用手护着他的头，而他的情况就比他稍微惨一点，所以先治疗了，但两人跑得还算快，都是轻伤。

罗渽民头上缠着绷带，他撞到了头，有些脑震荡，今晚要留院观察一晚上。

罗渽民嫌弃的说着影响了他的风姿，还不如在他头上扎个蝴蝶结还可爱些。

罗渽民坐在他病床上，眼带桃花，柔情蜜意地看着李帝努，现在拉着脏兮兮的小狗狗李帝努，让他离自己再近一些，对李帝努说着你没事吧？没被吓着吧？

“.......别总用这种眼神看我。”

李帝努捂住他的眼睛，吻了上去。

罗渽民的腰间突然发热，是一种被灼伤的微微刺痛感。

tbc


	6. 我们做爱很忙，没空谈恋爱

06我们做爱很忙，没空谈恋爱

命运真是难以捉摸。

李东赫实在没能想到，自己只一眼就钟情的对象，正在跟着自己的目标往他不知道的方向走。

跟着跟着，李东赫甚至还产生了，怎么会有人连背影都那么好看的想法。

每一步是踩着别人的影子往前走，但像是踩在他心头上往前走一般。

想到这里，李东赫因为自己难得产生的一点浪漫想法而觉得有些意外。

他很少有这种想法的时候，虽然他聪明但急性子，更习惯抓住重点后直接去判断当前的情况，像是有些东西影响了他，一见钟情的力量有那么强大吗？

李东赫现在当然是没有时间像一个怀春少年去仔细思考一见钟情的力量。

罗渽民和李帝努在酒吧里所在的位置，那个方向看不到他所看到的全部情况。

当他看到李敏亨和他们的目标一群人正准备离开那个酒吧，准备去往另外一个地方的时候。

他几乎想都不想就继续跟着走了，等他摸出手机看到那条短信的时候，才开始意识到一个人擅作主张是真的不行的。

跟着他们慢慢走到后门，他快速发了一条让罗渽民他们赶紧赶过来的信息，却又觉得自己这个行为有些蠢，他根本不知道他们那帮人的目的地，对方未读，李东赫没有时间确认他们到底什么时候能读到那条短信。

当前的情况，他的直觉让他跟着他们往前走，不然今晚注定是一场失败的行动，他愿意赌一赌。

在他们离开酒吧走的那条路安静得很，李东赫小心翼翼的让自己不要发出太多声音，他听到李敏亨身边来了几个人，其中一个用轻快的语气和他说着：mark呀！我在他们车上送了一点礼物。

仿佛做的事情是一件值得鼓励的事情，李敏亨拍了拍来人的肩膀，表情平静的说着干得好。

非常没有走心的语气，而身边的人却意外得到和朋友的夸奖一样笑了。

李东赫不清楚“礼物”的内容是什么，当下他也不清楚收到“礼物”的是谁，他有点疑惑来人对李敏亨的语气，李敏亨看着像他们的上位者，但他们更像是把李敏亨当成孩子一样，有些疼爱的感觉。

他们到了。

来开门迎接他们的是个裸着上身的人，开门的人气色很差，裤子也像着赶着时间穿得一样松松垮垮。

李东赫努力回想了一下那个人的脸，花了好几秒才想起这是某个贩毒甚至涉及制造毒品的内部监控对象，一个恶行累累的惯犯，前科却被涂改过似的，只有偷窃和暴行的记录，几次几乎要下令逮捕都和被无形的力量阻止似的没有实际行动，李东赫又在内心骂了一句李帝努整理的资料为什么就那么复杂，他从来不是一个用心读书的好学生，无法从他整理的厚厚资料全面掌握并且熟记。

在准备进门时，让你的手下把后面跟着的小猫抓过来吧，李敏亨并肩走着的那个人笑着对他说道。

李敏亨看向那个人的脸，年长者的脸上虽然是微笑着说出这话，但语气并没有那么温和，他和他并不太像，但如果他是黑豹的影子，而他就是那只黑豹。

名字却都像的很，Mack Lee Mark Lee，李敏亨不知道他的韩文名字，从进入这个组织后，他并没有花很长的时间，年长者从名字类似后对他产生好奇后，他做了一些刻意的行动让年长者很满意他的表现，他变成他的影子，把他带回韩国后，他这个影子被推到舞台前。

身后的李东赫跟得实在太近了,近得就算李敏亨想装着不知道的样子也很难。

在连监控都没有的后巷小路，想让一个人消失是很容易的事情。

李敏亨连头都没回，他看起来蛮不在乎，甚至无心理会后面跟着的是谁的样子，这种事情对他来说像是习以为常，年长者只是摆摆手，李敏亨的手下便自动有几个人脱离了前进的队伍，往后面走去。

“等他们抓到小猫后，之后你去把那只小猫解决掉吧。”年长者对他说着，李敏亨乖巧地点头。

他的影子还需要慢慢培养，年长者并不是很心急。

李东赫看着那几个脱队的人，慢慢向自己靠近，他甩甩手脚放松了一下自己，看来今晚是有一场恶战了。

远处传来极大的爆炸声，李东赫在爆炸声中抖了一下，然后他扭头往另外一个方向开始奋力跑走。

在互相搀扶着赶往医院后，罗渽民受伤了的地方并不是嘴，让李帝努非常闹心，虽然就在刚才他吻他的时候没有这个想法。

他开始有这个想法，是从罗渽民知道的他灵魂印记对象就是他变得缠人之后。

他在吻上了他后，李帝努甚至稍微用了些力气听到罗渽民发出的吃痛声，才让李帝努成功离开过罗渽民的怀抱。

接受治疗时，罗渽民也一直没有离开过的他的视线范围内。

“护士姐姐~一定要好好治疗好娜娜的爱人哦~Jeno啊~痛就抓住娜娜的手哦~”

护士姐姐懒得理罗渽民，患者看得太多了，她一视同仁。

她面不改色的继续手上的动作，大多是蹭伤破皮，看都不看回了一句娜娜的爱人有些伤口再来迟一步就要愈合了呢。

当她抬头看了一眼伤的更重些，还不肯乖乖躺好的罗渽民，这些病人真的是不听话，她没好气地问了一句怎么伤着了。

“我们吵架了~”

罗渽民开始说着李帝努从来不知道的，他们的恋爱故事，是怎么相爱，怎么被父母阻止，再怎么决定在今晚分手，而互相打起架来的。

“罗警官，请如实阐述事实。”李帝努冷冷地开口

哦！原来还是警察爱情故事！

护士姐姐发出好奇的亮光，能听到罗渽民说到不愿分手为爱打架已经实属不易，急诊室忙到飞起，她很快也就不舍的离开了。

“Jeno呀~今晚你回家后要记得给娜娜打电话哦~不然娜娜一个人在医院会害怕呜呜~”

李帝努这时候才有心情拿出手机确认，看到短信后，他马上按了一下，手机屏幕快速的暗了下来，说了句让罗渽民乖乖留在医院观察便急着离开了。

看来今晚是回不了家了，李帝努心想。

“把你手机给我。” 罗渽民只一眼就看破了他，他冷静地在他的手机上操作了几下后，便开始联系总部说需要增援。

打电话要求增援公事公办的语气和刚才撒娇的语气判若两人。

时间已经过去了两个多小时，李东赫可能会被他害死。

手机软件上李东赫的定位一直在闪烁着，罗渽民在他们手机里植入的跟踪器正在产生作用，李东赫所在的位置是一个废弃的旧工厂

李帝努在赶过去的路上手不住发抖，他向上帝祈祷，让李东赫努力活到他赶过去吧。

李东赫他现在稍微一动弹就疼得很，李敏亨笨手笨脚就只有蛮力的手下把李东赫绑得死紧。

妈的，他就不是一个好人，我才不要爱他！李东赫模模糊糊地想着。

他在被绑的过程中，表现得像个醉疯了，娇气公主病的基佬，试着让他们放轻警惕发出笑声。

其他几个人已经走了，就剩一个人监视他。

眼前的人拿出了弹簧刀，在李东赫脸附近不远的地方玩了一下花式，要不是上头有命令，不碰他，等李敏亨来，他可能会先把这个尤物玩死。

李东赫躺倒在地上把手藏在臀后面，尽量控制着上身不动，他在背后的手总算从口袋里面摸出刀片，正一点点割开手上的束缚着他的绳子，那个监视者的眼神里面透出肮脏的欲望，李东赫对这种眼神不要太熟悉。

然而这个时候他听见有人在慢慢靠近的声音，李东赫认命的很，庆幸是一个人的皮鞋声响，他大脑估算着让两个人放松下来，然后趁乱跑走的可能性几乎为零。

他甚至开始怀疑他是不是不应该调组，他那个在暗处的组长到底是从哪里看到了他的闪光点而选择了他。

“偶吧呀！疼~太紧了！把我稍微松开吧。”

李敏亨过来的瞬间便看到李东赫对着别人撒娇，在看清是李东赫的脸后，有句话马上脱口而出。

“你居然背着我和别的男人搞在一起！”

李东赫的灵魂印记几乎一下子就发出灼伤感。

他微抬起视线，看了来人是李敏亨，他不敢置信地眨了眨眼，震惊后马上回应他：“老公！你再不来我和你就完了！”

他几乎是在李敏亨说出刚才那句话就马上反应过来，李东赫没有爱错人，他是正义的一方。

哦，原来他的声音是这样的！妈的，你现在赶过来，我还是可以爱你一下的，他很快推翻了刚才不要爱他的想法。李东赫也不知道为什么他还有心思胡思乱想这些。

李敏亨停滞了一下，他没有想到会在这种情况下遇到灵魂伴侣。

一切仿佛狗血八点档剧本里面的情节一样鬼扯，在这种危急的情况下遇到灵魂伴侣，而灵魂伴侣一下读懂了他在陪他上演一场临时编造的剧情。

你们在搞什么鬼？

监视者的视线伴随着一脸疑问在他俩之间来回？伴随这两声情侣对骂一样的吼叫声，他收起了手上的弹簧刀。

他活了三十多年，从小混混变成老混混，从没遇到过这么让他措手不及的事情，他的大脑几乎快要当机，他回想着幸好自己没有冲动做了什么意外的事情，只是听从命令监视了那个人。

监视者对着李敏亨鞠躬行礼，就像是为了解答他的疑问一样，李敏亨抓了抓头表现出一副被撞破什么私情，难为情不好意思的样子。

“你他妈不是先和别的男人走得很近！”民间影帝，扫黄先锋李东赫，虽然这个情况真的很蠢，但是一时间他也想不出更合适的回嘴，李东赫默默加戏。

“所以你跟着我一晚上是为了抓奸？觉得我和别人搞上了，你怎么这么蠢！”

李敏亨摆摆手让监视者退下，本来他是来杀人的，没想到现在是这种局面。

“真的是不好意思让你看了这么一出烂剧。”李敏亨不是一个特别好的演员，当然这种突然发生的情况，他也只能是像摸到烂牌一样随便打出，他表现出一脸头疼的样子，“你也看见了，我得和他解释一下，你先和外面的人等我一起回去吧。”

李东赫开始装哭，哭得像个即将被恋人抛弃的可怜男人一样。

监视者表情像是刽子手站在断头台上忽然发现自己要砍的是月老的红线一样迷茫。

等监视者离开后，李东赫便露出一脸快乐的笑容。

李敏亨瞪圆了眼睛看着他，凑近在他身边对他用只有他们能听到的声音说着，我现在知道我当时是发了什么疯要从那叠资料中选中你。

看着两人凑近的背影像是热恋中为爱发疯的恋人一般。 

妈的！今晚绑得那个男的是老大的男人，监视者几乎是落荒而逃。

李帝努瞪大了眼睛看着那闪烁的定位慢慢开始移动，他喘了口气想着，万幸，李东赫还活着。

tbc


	7. 我，李东赫，是你们老大的男人

07 我，李东赫，是你们大哥的男人

李敏亨面无表情的直视前方，他不动声色的轻轻动了动肩膀想让李东赫稍微直起身子。

李东赫现在像个没有骨头的人一样赖在李敏亨身上。

感觉到李敏亨的抗拒，李东赫还嗯嗯唔唔发出不悦的撒娇声。

他现在正在很好的扮演黑帮老大的骚货野男人角色，不知道李敏亨干嘛那么不配合。

透过车的后视镜，李敏亨看到他的手下正在死命下拉着嘴角，忍着不让自己笑出声来。

“所以您和我们老大恋爱交往多久了？”

“我们做爱很忙，没有时间恋爱。”

李东赫回嘴回得实在太快，让李敏亨都来不及回应，李东赫回答完后又觉得不好意思地在李敏亨肩膀上蹭了蹭。前面的人总算忍不住了，爆笑出声，在李敏亨露出：你们如果想现在死，我成全你的表情中马上恢复了平静。

一路无人再敢和这个突然出现的“嫂子”进行问话。

轿车车灯发出的光，在黑夜里像划破黑暗一样快速行驶着。

李帝努看着李东赫的定位慢慢去往一个酒店就觉得有点异常了。

他在增援来到前先赶到酒店外面，看到李东赫发来的消息一下子愣住了。

「呀！我现在变成他们老大的男人了！你们不要轻举妄动！」

「我就在附近」

「你们可以下班了，我完全没事，一切都在我控制之中。」

他不仅感叹道，士别三小时左右，他和李东赫短暂分开的这些时间，李东赫让他刮目相看。

居然一下子就擒贼先擒王，深入敌营，潜伏与反潜伏，直接变成他们老大的男人。

呀，真的是了不起。他松了一口气，通知了赶过来的增援可以散场收工回家吃饭，然后他开始回应罗渽民的消息，罗渽民粘人得很，在医院留院观察中还不停给他发简讯。

李东赫长得忠忠直直，外表看起来野又纯，还有几分笨笨的，实在是做卧底的良才。

前任直属上司就这么评价过他，看过他的档案，无案底，身家清白，家庭构造简单，除直属亲戚外无其他牵挂，朋友也就那么一两个，没恋爱过，连宠物都没有养，整个首尔特别市多他一个不多，少他一个不少，但是平凡中添有一份凄美和柔情。

然后他们组从此后替警花姐姐扮女装抓嫖客都是他顶上。

“你以后会成大事的。”

在调组前一天的欢送会，前任组长醉醺醺地对他说道。

结果就在调组两天左右就真的出大事了。

酒店顶层总统套房

李东赫现在坐在房间内的沙发上开始后怕，想起来都觉得自己居然能因为李敏亨瞒天过海都有些好笑。

显然这里就是李敏亨回国后长期居住的地方，李东赫在进来的时候看到了他的一些个人服装和一看就是私下的惯用品什么的。

而李敏亨的手下现在就在门外。

李东赫抬头看着门的扶手突然出现了声音还害怕得跳了起来，缩在沙发上抱着抱枕，看着门一点点被打开。

“是我，我们聊聊吧。”

看到是李敏亨后，李东赫松了口气，李敏亨拿了两个高脚酒杯和红酒开了门进来。

门很快被李敏亨用脚勾了一下关上，李东赫通过李敏亨开门的动作观察到外面的两个手下还是守在不远处，真的是忠心耿耿。

李敏亨看着李东赫好像松了口气的把抱枕放在一边，原本跳在沙发上缩成一团的胆小鬼现在开始伸展身体。

“现在知道怕了？”

李敏亨挑挑眉看他，李东赫不好意思地想开口解释，便看着李敏亨对他使出一个眼神。

他用口型对李东赫说着，小心说话。

李东赫还不知道他的真实名字，虽然他很明确的知道他是他们这边的人，想想又有点觉得后悔

“偶吧~我错了！你罚我吧！”

戏倒不用做这么足，他们现在正是吵架尴尬期间的情侣。

“用你的大肉棒惩罚我哦。”

话说出来两个人都惊呆了，妈的，职业习惯不知道切换就是会害人。

李东赫痛心疾首，调组前的工作经历给他留下的习惯他没有完全改过来，几乎是没有动脑子就说出来这句话了，他捂住嘴看着李东赫一脸抱歉，痛恨没有办法正常好好说话的自己。

但又怕房间内有摄像头，马上装作一副没事人的样子，天知道他多希望房间突然多出一个地道或者任意门，他要马上离李敏亨十万八千里远，让这种尴尬不要像毒气一样在空气里面蔓延过来杀死他。

李敏亨耳朵都红了，一时间都不知道怎么回应他，瞪圆了眼看他，又羞又躁得很。

他不需要这样的，也不应该这样，就因为他这样多余的一句戏词，让整个场面有些不知道如何继续，李敏亨甚至还在内心稍微回味了一下他刚才说的那句话。

房间里面有监听，但没有摄像头，李敏亨让自己冷静下来，做了个手势让李东赫也稍微放松下来，但是先给他乖乖闭嘴，自己咳了一声，一时间不知道说什么话才好。

李东赫紧张的情绪还没平复下来，他意识到自己说的话有些不对，应该说从一开始他跟着李敏亨上车，在车上的表现就有些过于主动，恋人之间吵架和好的方式有很多种，他选择最让他骑虎难下的方式。

而他的心跳却告知着他，他在沉溺于这个不正常的自己，甚至期待着能发生什么，像一个真的荡妇。

他几乎想也不想得就靠近李敏亨，拉着他的衣领一点点往床上走去，然后抱着他稍微用力，倒在了床上。

“你知道你自己现在在干嘛吗？”

倒在他身上的李敏亨轻声问着李东赫。

李敏亨从在车上就被这个灵魂伴侣弄得快发疯。

他侧着头稍微往后退了一下，低下来靠近李东赫的胸口听着，李东赫现在的心跳声紧张到不行，每一下心跳其实都是在打退堂鼓。

李东赫在李敏亨的动作中屏住了呼吸，这该死的心跳声出卖了自己，反而在他屏住呼吸闭气间越跳越快。

“呼吸。”

李东赫听完这句话后开始大口呼吸，李敏亨伸出手按着李东赫的心口。这样可以有效的防止他心率过快而不适。

身下的人紧紧闭着眼不敢看李敏亨，明明是他先诱惑的，现在一副想要临阵脱逃的样子，实在是太没有礼貌。

李敏亨静静地看着他，像一个真正的恋人对他说着：对不起，不要和我生气了，原谅我吧。

语气甚至透露着几分缱绻，李东赫鼓起勇气往上看，他眨了眨眼，如果要让谎言变得更真实，那么就要有勇气，让假戏的某些部分，成真。

也不是李东赫现在疯了，他的性格里面有部分已经深入他的骨髓，实在太野了，他自己也拦不住，李东赫抬头吻上了此刻诚恳的祈求自己原谅的“恋人”。

李敏亨惊讶于他此刻的大胆，开弓没有回头箭，这下子李东赫想要逃跑都不行了。

当李东赫被压倒在李马克身下吻的情迷意乱难分难舍之时，接近缺氧地看着李敏亨挺起身子开始脱自己身上的衣服，李东赫喘着粗气眼眶滋润，嘴唇也微微红肿地看着李敏亨裸露的上身。  
  
  
“哇，你身上有条龙耶。”  
  
  
  
嗯，身上有条龙那位现在正单手解着皮带准备干他。  


这句话真的不合时宜。

  
  
李东赫在被李敏亨进入前，抬头看将李东赫的双手桎梏在他头上的李敏亨，他们两人的手臂内侧的灵魂印记已经变红，这时李东赫突然想起还没问他这个灵魂伴侣叫什么名字。  
  
  
李敏亨笑了一下，说了他的名字，Mark Lee

  
李东赫这时在心里回想起两天前他们聚餐时罗渽民说出的那条信息内容：具体的行动是要贴近一个人，取得一样东西，那个人的代号是M。  
  
  
李帝努整理的资料真的和老太太的裹脚布一样又臭又长！

李东赫在心里暗骂到，当然他很快就被快感剥离了自己的意志。

他用气音在李敏亨耳边小小声问着，他这样也算是完成任务了吗？他的声音压得很低很低，带着一点甜意，李敏亨这个时候反而笑出声。  


李东赫的两只手腕被拉高过头顶，他没有意识到，他现在在李敏亨身下任人鱼肉，微张着嘴的样子有多诱人。

慢慢变得沉重的鼻息和快感带来的呜咽，呼吸间尽是让李敏亨快要发疯的引诱。

而李东赫却神经大条的觉得此刻的场景让他有种不可思议的安全感，李敏亨就在他身边，即使他现在肆意地玩弄和使用着他。

李东赫虽然野，但了解过后其实是好欺负的乖孩子，用指腹蹂躏他的乳头就会乖乖得发出甜得快发腻的声音，按好他不停作乱的盆骨，顺着往内摸也会配合着提臀抬腰，打开膝盖。

李东赫的喘息声很快就变了调，李敏亨的性格固执得很，执意揉捏着他的乳首，有时候会用指尖轻搔那个小孔，李东赫很快就发现下身胀得发疼，李敏亨是这么会的人吗？

他昏昏沉沉得想着，完全沉浸在他的怀里，从什么时候甚至可以说是无意识地乖乖配合着他的一切行动都不是非常清醒。

男人真的是下半身思考的动物，他对自己下了结论。

什么行动任务被他抛之脑后，他的前液弄湿了内裤，让他不适的扭动着，很快便被解开了束缚，正戏还没开始上演，李东赫却感觉自己已经失了力气，大腿根随着李敏亨的揉搓一跳一跳的，真的要死！那话儿也被李敏亨伺候得非常合适。

他敞开腿任由李敏亨对他予取予求，好像身体已经不是由他掌控，这个时候，李敏亨从床头附近的床头柜拿了润滑剂在他手上挤了半罐，像是非常怕弄疼他似的，李敏亨此刻温柔得吓人，指尖打开了后穴，小心翼翼地试探着。

他不停的吻着李东赫，试图让他从后穴被撑开的恐惧感中稍微分心在他的吻间，李东赫听见手指搅出的奇怪水声，撑着不知道怎么表达他现在的感受，他仿佛在梦境和现实的交界处挣扎，云里雾里得很，又是舒服又是因为异样的微疼感，他此刻不安得很。

慢慢适应了一些，李敏亨就又加了一根手指在里面来回玩弄，模仿着性器交媾着的样子。

直到那一点被真正找到前，李东赫说实在，并没有从后面获取到什么舒适感，他几次甚至有些挣扎得想从李东赫的怀里逃开，被压制着吻回在了床上。

在被按到了那个该死的腺体，他几乎一下子就发出了愉快的声音，让李敏亨都有些意外。

原来他的声音还能这么好听，叫得和发春的小母猫一样，李东赫是发着抖吐出讨好祈求的话语，到底是快点还是慢点，要还是不要，他都有些分不清楚，没有什么理智和冷静可言。

身上的男人和他的体温越来越热，他已经适应得非常好，没有时间留给李东赫迷茫，李敏亨亲吻了一下他的额头，强硬地挺了进去。

在进入时，李敏亨也发出了一声喘息，极度的刺激让他没有别的心里去考虑其他，他现在正在认真的侵犯着李东赫，

李东赫要说就有一点点疼，那是假的，原本就不是用来承受男人的那个器官就算被好好的扩张了，在进入时还是清晰的感受到了像是一下子被撕裂开的疼痛。

所幸李敏亨不是个傻子，他几乎是一进入就开始往摸索好的腺体进行攻击。

李东赫的腺体离穴口并不远，甚至没有全部进入就刺激得他叫出声音，那种酸软的快感很快席卷了他，他感受着这种被侵犯的快感，甚至喘着粗气，李东赫感觉自己就快要高潮。

而李敏亨当然不会让他就那么快的先他一步，他进入得更深些，避开了那个腺体。

李东赫被他这么一下进入得更深后，开始慢慢恢复意识到真的有一种被男人操了的感觉，他被李敏亨大力撞得一颤一颤的，李敏亨有些控制不好自己，尽管现在他的动作已经开始有些粗暴。李东赫也妥妥帖帖地愿意，他被李敏亨支配着快感冲晕了。

李敏亨就着他穴里黏糊糊的润滑剂和流出来的液体开始享用他，急忙间连套子都忘了带一个，李东赫的腰被他死死的扣住，乖乖地在他的操弄中收紧颤抖的甬道讨好着他。

明明挨操的是他，李敏亨因为快感而发出的呻吟声也在李东赫的耳边清晰得很，每当他全根没入的时候，腹肌都会稍微蹭到李东赫裸露在后穴上方的龟头。

该死的李敏亨坏得很，时不时在他腺体附近抽插玩弄十几下，等李东赫的呻吟声快接近高潮的时候又进入的更深，让他前液不住的外泄流出着，李敏亨不愿意让李东赫那么快尝到甜头，像是真的在惩罚他一样玩弄着。

李东赫在几次后学聪明了点，紧紧闭着嘴不让自己发声，但又被快感折磨得忍不住生理性落泪，可怜得很，惹得李敏亨发出几声轻笑。

临近高潮时，李东赫哭得一抖一抖的，他的腿无力的挂在李敏亨腰间，他的手臂抱着李敏亨，李东赫的前液流了很多，泄了一次后又硬了，惨兮兮地在他腹部流下亮晶晶，黏糊糊的痕迹。

“给我......不要......不要欺负我了......”李东赫说出的话都不能成句，他一阵阵收缩着后穴，强烈的刺激让他就快要痉挛，李敏亨直起身子看着情迷意乱的李东赫。

“以后乖点。”

李东赫点点头。

妈的，都这样了！他还敢不乖，还敢乱说话吗？

李东赫在清晨天刚刚破晓的时候离开，他一边发出疼痛的吸气声一边轻轻挪动身体，让自己的动作尽量放轻不弄醒旁边熟睡着的人，捡起掉落在床边的衣服就往浴室走去，就算拿错了拿少了，他也没脸再过去找。

通过浴室的镜子看着自己身上斑驳的痕迹，李东赫还有点害臊。

原本留在外室守卫的人不在，他刻意露出颈间的痕迹没有任何用武之处。

李敏亨在他把门关上离开的时候睁开了眼睛，当然李东赫不会知道。

而当李帝努在看到他颈间留下的痕迹，露出了一种我家的猪居然开始拱白菜的疑惑表情。

“你说的一切都在你把握之中是这个意思？”

妈的，他这个朋友居然为了行动卖屁股了！

tbc


End file.
